


Devil in the Details

by battleships



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, demon Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/pseuds/battleships
Summary: When Klaus becomes too much to handle, Bonnie tries to summon Mikael for help getting rid of him but she gets someone very different instead.





	Devil in the Details

Trees creaked as wind whooshed through the clearing, forming a miniature tornado at the center of the circle Bonnie had outlined with the ash called for by the spell. Her friends were in danger and they needed her to save their lives ― again. Niklaus Mikaelson had shown up, terrorizing the entire town, creating an army of vampire-werewolf hybrids, and she needed the only person who had ever stopped him. His father, Mikael. 

Only, when the wind and dust cleared, she was faced with a much younger man than she expected, with a wicked smile and mischievous eyes. “You’re much prettier than the last witch,” he said, blatantly looking her over.

Something had obviously gone wrong with the spell. “You’re not Mikael,” she said.

“Angry viking guy? Shit father?” the man asked. Bonnie nodded and he continued, “Fun guy, well, fun to torture. There’s a reason he’s in Hell after all, contrary to popular belief, most of the people we get aren’t that fun,” he winked at her, “I’m Malachai, one of Hell’s  _ best _ torturers, at your service.”

_ Torturer? _ Bonnie thought, fear rushing through her. “So you’re a… demon? What are you doing here?”

He grinned, sharp teeth showing as his smile became almost more vicious, “Well, I was just clocking in for my session with our good friend Mikey-boy when your little summoning circle opened up and pulled me through. Nice job, by the way. I’ve never been pulled through a summoning meant for someone else before.”

“Pulled you through, not him? Damn it,” her brow furrowed and she turned back to the book, “What did I do wrong?” she muttered.

She hadn’t been talking to him, but he answered anyway, “Souls can’t leave hell without a replacement or a demon deal.”

“Then I need to make a deal with you,” Bonnie said.

“I’m not that kind of demon.”

Bonnie didn’t have time for this, “I only need him to deal with someone, you can have him back afterwards!”

“This isn’t a library,” Malachai laughed, “I can’t just loan out sinners to anyone who summons me.”

Slamming her fist into a tree, Bonnie let out a frustrated sound, “His son is killing my friends! Mikael’s the only one that can stop him!”

“Now  _ that _ I can help you with,” the demon said, stepping out of the circle. “What do you need me to do, Mistress?”

“What?” Bonnie’s voice was flat.

“You want me to dispose of someone causing problems for you?”

“You would do that?”

The demon grinned again, “For you, I would do anything. Just say the word.”

“What will it cost me?” she asked, knowing demons never gave anything for free.

Malachai’s grin dropped slightly and he looked at her curiously, “I’m bound to you,” he said, “I have to do what you say until you release me.” 

And that, was how Bonnie found herself bound to an overly chatty demon with the social skills of a cat. She asked him to save her friends from Klaus, told him where they were, and in a blink, Malachai was gone. He returned a few minutes later brandishing the hybrid’s head, looking confused when Bonnie started screaming.

“This isn’t what you wanted?” Malachai asked, cocking his own head to the side in a way that Bonnie could almost call cute, if he weren’t holding a severed head.

She wanted to respond that no, it wasn’t what she wanted, but the more she calmed down and got over the fact that there was a head in front of her, the more she realized that she didn’t actually care that much. Klaus was a monster who had killed so many people, ruined so many lives. Maybe the world was better off with him gone. Taking a few deep breaths to steady herself she looked down at the head again, “He was an Original vampire, and you just ripped his head off? You were only gone for a couple minutes.”

Tossing the head aside, he shrugged, “Yeah, it took me a little longer than I would have liked,” he said, as if he had just been running an errand, “I had a little trouble telling Klaus here apart from two of the other vampires at first. I thought it would be as simple as reading their sins but, wow. Your friends have done some shit. Oh well, hopefully Klaus is downstairs now meeting some of  _ my  _ friends.”

“You can read sins?” Bonnie asked, not wanting to touch on the comment about her friends.

Malachai nodded, “All torturers can, it helps us do our jobs. Have to know what I’m punishing someone for.” Bonnie swallowed nervously and Malachai chuckled, “Do you want to be punished?” Not that she had many sins to speak of, she was probably one of the purest people he’d ever seen.

“I guess I should release you now,” Bonnie quickly changed the subject, “How do I do that?” The demon looked at her like she had just grown a second head, although that probably would have been more normal to him. “What?” She asked.

“You have an upper level torturer bound to you, and you just want to let me go?” He asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

Now Bonnie was confused, “I don’t want anyone bound to me.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“It just sounds a little like… slavery,” she said uncomfortably.

Malachai nodded, “Essentially, yes. But that’s how this works, witches summon demons for power and we are forced to do their bidding.”

Bonnie shook her head, “I don’t want to force anyone to do my… bidding,” she said, “I don’t even have any biddings. I just needed help keeping my friends safe.”

Something in her words gave him pause and Malachai took the time to really study her closely, considering her words thoughtfully before asking, “Who keeps you safe?”

Her silence was more than enough of an answer. 

“Then I will,” he said. “Let me stay and I’ll protect you.”

“You want to stay?” Bonnie asked.

He grinned again, “It’s called Hell for a reason, I’m not exactly eager to go back. And I like you, you’re different than the other witches that usually summon me.”

“How?”

“You’re not in it for power, you don’t want to conquer anything or anyone… you opened a door to Hell, just to save your friends. I don’t get to see many good people, but you might just be one of the best. Not to mention, a damn powerful witch,” he said, closing his eyes as he sniffed her, “Let me guess, you’re a Bennett?”

“Yeah,” she said, “Bonnie Bennett, how did you know?”

“You Bennett witches all have this air about you, this sweet scent of power and potential. A few of you have left quite a lot of destruction in your wake, it’s beautiful.”

“So you want to stay to see me destroy things?”

His face lit up like an excited child, “Will you?”

“I hadn’t planned on it,” Bonnie said, confused by how disappointed she was to see him disappointed. “But, Mystic Falls does have a lot of supernatural drama,” she added, “destruction tends to follow.” His expression shifted back to excited, and Bonnie found herself wondering if he was a demon or a lost puppy dog.

“I can read minds, you know,” He said with a smirk, disappearing before her eyes and reappearing to purr into her ear, “But if you want me to beg for you, all you have to do is ask.”

Bonnie jumped, her heartbeat racing, “What do you mean?”

One arm wrapped around her waist as he slid up behind her, “I mean that I am at your service for  _ anything  _ you need,” he said, “and I do mean anything.”

“I…” her breath caught, unsure of what exactly was happening but not wanting it to stop.

Especially when the wildly attractive demon began kissing her neck, “Yes, Mistress?” He said almost innocently.

“Don’t stop,” she finally breathed out, giving in to her desire. 

The hand around her waist snaked down to the hem of her skirt, claws that hadn’t been there a moment ago scraped against her thigh as he lifted the soft fabric and then disappeared again when he slipped his fingers into her panties. “Such a beautiful little witch,” he murmured in her ear, “So warm and wet already, just for me.” 

She moaned softly, leaning back into his strong embrace, the embrace of a demon whose fingers were expertly diving into her, causing her to grasp at his arm as her knees grew weak. That didn’t seem to be a problem for Malachai, as he simply pushed her against a nearby tree, hiking one of her legs up to grind against her, the moans he drew out of her sounding just as much like music as the screams of terror he drew out of condemned souls.

Bonnie Bennett was practically an angel, one of the purest souls Malachai would ever see, of that he was sure ― and yet here she was, practically begging for him. He wanted to ruin her, drag her down to his depths so that she could never escape him, now that he’d met her he never wanted to let her go. With that thought, he plunged his cock into her, earning a surprised gasp.

“Didn’t you have pants on a second ago?” She asked, her voice breathy as she adjusted to his size.

“This form is an illusion,” he said into her ear, beginning to rock his hips slowly. 

Bonnie quickly got too caught up in sensation to say any more, devolving into simple moans and breathless pleas for “more” and “harder” and “Malachai,  _ please _ ,” the latter of which drove him wild and had him thrusting into her as hard as he could without hurting her, caressing her breasts and tweaking her nipples until he could tell she was about to fall apart. “Let go, Bonnie,” he whispered into her ear, “Let me see you come undone.”

She cried out in pleasure, her muscles contracting tightly around his cock as he thrust deep into her and fell into his own orgasm. Reaching into her memories with his mind, he teleported them both to her bedroom, depositing both of them on the bed.

“What do you really look like?” She asked, panting a little as she came down from the post-orgasmic high.

“What?” he asked.

“If that form is an illusion, what do you really look like?”

Malachai grinned at her again, “Another time, my witch. I don’t want to scare you off just yet.”

Their post-coital bliss didn’t last long before Stefan suddenly appeared in her bedroom, “What the hell, Stefan?” She screamed, pulling the blankets up to cover herself. Malachai on the other hand seemed completely relaxed, the demon must have known Stefan was coming.

“We were looking for you, Bonnie,” Stefan said, eyeing the seemingly normal looking man beside her, “Klaus is dead, someone ripped his head off and then disappeared without a trace, we thought they killed you too but we found where you cast the spell and there wasn’t any blood in the air.” There had been the smell of something else though, and none of them could understand why it had been there. That was starting to make sense now though. “We were worried, are you okay?”

Something in Bonnie doubted that. “I’m fine,” she said, wondering to herself where her clothes had gone, until she looked over at Malachai and saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes again, “Can you turn around or something, Stefan?” 

Clearly flustered and unsure of what to do, Stefan complied though he was obviously uncomfortable with Malachai. Once again, Bonnie found herself not particularly caring, until a thought quickly occurred to her, “Wait, what about Tyler and the other hybrids?” Guilt crashed down on her as she remembered the sire line.

Stefan opened his mouth to answer but surprisingly Malachai cut him off, “They’re fine,” he said, “I took his soul before I took his head. You told me you only wanted him gone, and I didn’t really want to give him what he wanted.”

“What he wanted?” Stefan asked.

“I can read minds, sense fears and sins, he wanted to go out with an epic bang,” Malachai shrugged, “So I made sure it was with silence.”

Just like that, her guilt dissipated, replaced by an odd sense of peace. Malachai was right, that was the perfect ending for Klaus, “So, that’s it?” she asked, “Klaus is gone, everyone’s safe?”

Stefan eyed Malachai warily, “For now.”

“Don’t look at me, bloodsucker,” Malachai scoffed, “I can’t do anything unless she tells me to.”

“Why not?” Stefan asked.

Bonnie wasn’t sure if Malachai was always so annoyed by everyone else or if it was just something about vampires. “Because she summoned me, genius,” he said, “I’m bound to her will until I go back.”

“Go back where?” Stefan asked, and this time Bonnie was sure he was being intentionally obtuse. 

Malachai seemingly felt the same way, as he glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow, as if to ask if this was really the kind of person she wanted around her. “To Hell,” he finally said, grinning a little, “I am a demon, after all.” 

“A demon?” Stefan asked incredulously, “Bonnie, you can’t be serious, you made a deal with a demon to stop Klaus?”

“That’s not how it happened, Stefan,” Bonnie said, frustrated he would so quickly think the worst of her, “I tried to summon Mikael, but I got Malachai instead.”

He shrugged, “You can just call me Kai, you know. Malachai feels so formal,” he smirked, “especially after what we just did.”

Bonnie sighed, knowing that was going to come back to bite her, and when she looked up at Stefan it was clear he was planning on bringing that up a lot more. “Anyway,” she said pointedly, “I didn’t make a deal-”

“Yeah,” Kai interrupted, “I don’t do deals. Whole different demon.”

Already she was starting to regret sleeping with him. 

“So what do you get out of this?” Stefan asked.

“I get to stay on Earth and not go to work,” Kai said, as if that was obvious. “Don’t get me wrong, I love a good torture as much as the next demon, but it’s still a job and it’s not like we get vacations. I like it up here. The air smells better, the food is amazing,” he looked over at Bonnie, “and I don’t mind humans as much as some other demons.” 

Even Stefan had to admit that made sense, he wasn’t willing to let it go completely, but at least he had something to report back to the others about. “And what happens if you hurt her?”

“Since I’m literally bound to her will, I can’t,” he took a moment to consider that, “Well, that’s not entirely true. Powerful demons can overcome the bond if they’re determined enough, but that usually only happens when they’re being hurt. You planning on hurting me, Bonster?”

“Only if you ask for it,” she replied before she could stop herself, to the delight of Kai and the near horror of Stefan. A blush rose to her cheeks when she realized what she had said. 

“Oh, I’ll ask for it,” Kai said with a grin, enjoying the pained expression on Stefan’s face as he continued, “But right now, I’d rather make you scream.” 

“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Stefan grumbled, pausing to add, “I’ll tell the others you’re okay, Bonnie,” before speeding away. She barely heard him, already busy losing herself in Kai’s hands.

“I want to see what you really look like,” Bonnie said against Kai’s lips while his fingers were deep inside her. 

He hesitated, “No, Bonnie, you don’t.”

“Why not? Is it really so bad?”

Once Malachai had possessed glorious wings with soft, inky black feathers much like a crow’s, they practically shimmered and were a magnificent display of his power. After the Fall though... many who fell were punished. Malachai had always been vain, so of course he was punished by having his beauty taken away. The wings he had prided himself on for so long melted and morphed into leathery bat wings with sharp talons at the tips. 

He often missed the feathers, they had been so soft, they reminded him of a time when he had traveled through all of creation with his sister, the two of them doling out punishments. He missed the way the fire of his sword made his wings shine, missed his sword too. It was a divine weapon, he might not even be able to touch it anymore. 

“Yeah, it is,” was all he said in response, starting to withdraw his fingers, which quickly had Bonnie protesting. 

“You don’t have to do that,” she said coyly, wrapping a leg around his waist. He smirked at her, diving in to capture her lips in a heated kiss, moving down her body until his head was between her legs. Any further questions she might have had died in her throat as his tongue slipped into her, her head fell back in a silent cry and one hand reached down into his hair.

“I’m sorry I asked,” she said later, “You don’t have to show me until you’re ready. Or at all.”

Kai sighed, knowing he couldn’t yet show his true appearance but wanting to explain himself, “I wasn’t always a demon,” he said softly. “I used to be an angel.”

“What happened?”

“A war,” he said, “Thought it’d be a good idea at the time. I was itching for some action and a little bitter about being benched for so long. Okay, so I was pretty bloodthirsty, but that’s how I was created.” He stared blankly at the ceiling, “How can you punish someone for acting the way you made them act?” The words drifted from his lips so quietly Bonnie barely heard them, like Kai was talking to himself, or perhaps someone else. 

After a few moments he snapped himself out of the odd daze he’d been in, “And Luci always had pretty good ideas before that one.”

“Lucy?” Bonnie asked. “You don’t mean… you call the Devil,  _ Lucy? _ ” 

“At the time I called him Sammy.”

All Bonnie could do at that point was laugh, “I’m sorry,” she said between breaths, “This is just so absurd. I’m sleeping with a demon who’s best friends with the Devil and calls him Luci.”

Kai grinned, obviously relieved to be drifting off topic, “I came up with that name, I’ll have you know.”

“You did not,” Bonnie protested.

“Of course I did! He came to me and the others one day saying that his name was Lucifer now and I said, ‘whatever you say, Luci,’ and it just kind of stuck.”

Bonnie shook her head, a matching grin on her lips,  “I don’t believe you.”

“It’s the truth! I mean, how many nicknames can you come up with for Lucifer?” He paused, “I guess we could’ve gone with Cifer,” he shrugged, “but I liked Luci.”

“I don’t believe you were close enough to the Devil to give him a nickname and not be flayed for it,” Bonnie said.

“I got close enough to suck his dick, it was the least he could do.”

Bonnie laughed before looking back at his face, he was still grinning but he looked like he was waiting for something else, “Wait, you’re serious?”

Apparently that was it, a smugness settled over him, “Of course I am. You think I was gonna pass up the chance to blow an archangel?” Bonnie scoffed, rolling her eyes at him but there was a smile firmly on her lips. “So,” he said, “Bonnie Bennett. You have a demon at your beck and call, what do you want?”

What did she want? She wanted to not keep sacrificing herself, wanted to be able to relax and go to college and be a normal person. She wanted to feel safe. But she couldn’t say any of that, instead she simply smiled and said, “I guess I could go for a pizza. You worked up a bit of an appetite.”

Being bound to a witch was a complicated thing for a demon, but being bound to a witch he actually cared about was a whole other level. Before they had always been a means to an end, someone to run a few errands for while he had fun amongst the humans, and very few of them had actually been strong enough to truly control him if he had decided to fight back. Bonnie though? She didn’t know it, but she had more than enough power to force him to bend to her will, and yet she tried to send him back. So when he felt her turmoil and peeked into her memories, it took all the restraint he had to not fetch more heads for her.

He wouldn’t because she didn’t want that. But he would do whatever it took to protect her, and if someone had to lose a head for Bonnie to stay safe, well, there were worse fates. 

* * *

A few days later, Bonnie was making her way to Caroline’s house, her friends had asked her to come by for a girl’s night with her and Elena. Tyler had been devoting all his time to the hybrids, they were all a little lost without the sire bond and they needed his help. Caroline was proud of him for stepping up into the alpha he was supposed to be, but she was also feeling a little lost and vulnerable.

“Hey, Care!” Bonnie shouted as she walked through the front door, “I brought Pride and Prejudice and…” she trailed off, looking around the room, “Tyler’s here.” And it wasn’t just Tyler. Matt and Jeremy were also there, all of them looking very concerned. “So, not a girls’ night,” she observed, “What’s going on, Caroline?”

Caroline was quick to attempt to placate her, “Okay, don’t freak out-”

“Too late,” Bonnie interrupted.

“We’re all just a little worried, Bonnie,” Elena piped up.

Now they were worried, not when she was going into the woods by herself in the dark of night to save their lives, not when she was getting nosebleeds while doing magic or when her grandmother died. They didn’t even worry when  _ Bonnie  _ died to save Elena. “Is this an intervention?” she asked incredulously.

“No!” Caroline lied, “We think you might not be thinking this whole Malachai thing through.”

“What Malachai thing?” Bonnie asked.

Jeremy stood up, “He’s a demon, Bonnie!” 

To her credit, Bonnie didn’t react, “So? Tyler’s a werewolf, Caroline and Elena are vampires, and you’re a cheating asshole. Out of all of you,  _ he’s  _ the one that’s actually been there for me, and it’s only been a few days.”

“Come on, Bonnie,” Tyler interrupted, and for a moment Bonnie could see the strong but patient alpha he would one day be, “That’s not fair, we’re your friends. We’re just worried, you don’t have the best history with men.” 

That was a low blow and he seemed to know it, he glanced over to Caroline for a rescue. “Ben, Luka, even Jeremy,” she said, earning an indignant ‘hey!’ from the boy in question, “we just don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

Bonnie was quiet for a long moment, the silence dragging uncomfortably for everyone except her. The more uncomfortable they became, the better she felt. “Don’t want to see me get hurt,” she mused quietly to herself, “Since when?”

“Since always!” Matt shouted, looking between everyone, “Bonnie, we’re your friends! Look at what this demon has done to you, you’ve never been so suspicious!”

Before she could explain to Matt that this newfound suspicion was due to Kai but not for the reasons he thought, the front door slammed open, an ominous presence hanging in the air, making everyone except Bonnie go immediately on edge. 

In the entryway stood Malachai in all his demonic glory. Red eyes blazed with murderous intent, black batlike wings spread beside him intimidatingly, folding as he walked through the door. He had to duck slightly to keep his horns from getting caught. “Whose idea was it to send dumb and dumber to kill me?” Kai hissed through sharp teeth. 

The others all looked at each other nervously while Bonnie stared at Kai in awe for a few moments until what he said clicked into place. “Damon and Stefan tried to kill you?”

“This wasn’t the plan,” Elena said nervously.

Bonnie rounded on her, “Oh really, Elena?” She asked, contempt dripping from her voice, “Then what was the plan? Or was I just not supposed to know that you were going to have your boytoys kill the only person that’s looked out for me all this time?”

The guilty look on Elena’s face answered all of her questions, so without warning Kai grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against a wall, "I can't hurt you because despite everything Bonnie doesn't want me to and I'm bound by her wishes, but if she dies I'll be free to do what I want. You don't want that to happen.” He let the vampire slide to the ground, using his magic to throw the others away from him. “As you,” he said, turning to Matt, “so helpfully said. I am a demon. One of Hell’s best torturers in fact, I’ve sat by the throne of Lucifer himself and I fought by his side while we were still angels. You will never come close to hurting me. Your existences are but a blink of an eye to me, and if you think I won’t squash you like bugs you are sorely mistaken.” Then he turned to Bonnie and softened, “But like I said,” he added, “Bonnie doesn’t want any of you hurt, even if none of you deserve her, so how about we all make a deal? Leave me alone and I’ll protect her, since clearly none of you have tried.”

“Kai,” Bonnie said softly, “Let them go.” He obeyed without a second thought and the room stared at the two of them. “I came here to spend time with my friends, just watch some movies and not having my life threatened for once. But you guys couldn’t even do that for me,” she said, shaking her head. “Let’s go, Kai.” She turned sadly, walking out while he followed.

“Bonnie!” Damon yelled as he and Stefan raced to intercept her and Kai. “He’s insane, you have to get away from him.”

Both vampires were clearly injured, and Bonnie felt an oddly pleasing feeling creep up on her when she realized just how badly Kai had hurt them, all to protect her. Her lips curled in a small smile, “I don’t think so, Damon. Kai and I are leaving and if anyone else tries to stop us, I’ll let him do what he wants.”

Kai grinned sadistically, but was denied the bloodbath he sorely wanted when the Salvatores reluctantly stepped aside. Not to let them have the win, Kai pulled Bonnie into him, wrapping his wings around her as he teleported both of them back to Bonnie’s home. He started to shift back but Bonnie put a hand on his chest, “Don’t,” she said, and he looked at her in surprise. “I was right, it’s not bad at all,” she smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss.

As they parted, he looked at her curiously, wondering what other surprises his little witch had in store, he couldn’t wait to find out, he realized as he crashed their lips back together. They moved together towards her bedroom, ripping off her clothes as they made their way. Kai’s wings quivered excitedly and Bonnie reached out to touch them, earning a much softer sound than she ever expected to hear from him. “They’re sensitive, huh?” she asked with a smirk. 

“And  _ I’m _ the demon,” Kai scoffed, picking her up as if she weighed nothing, then throwing her on her bed. Placing a quick kiss to her lips, he moved down her body, kissing and licking from her lips to her breasts to her abdomen until finally he settled between her legs, cutting off her giggles and making her gasp as he pushed her legs apart forcefully, diving down to lick her already wet pussy. 

Bonnie’s hands flew to rest in his hair when they brushed against his horns and she remembered, her lips curled in a smirk as she wrapped her hands around the horns firmly, watching him shudder beneath her. Her smirk didn’t last long though, it wiped off her face when Kai’s clawed fingers dug into her thighs, his tongue fucking into her quickly. “Kai!” She cried out, her grip on his horns tightening, “Stop,” she said. 

“What?” He asked, picking his head up to look at her.

She smiled and pulled on his horns, “Come up here.” A smug grin spread across his lips and obeyed, a tail whipping back and forth, not unlike a cat, and his wings spread slightly, making him seem even larger than he was. Her breath caught as she stared up at him, guiding him towards her by his horns, kissing him eagerly. She could taste herself on his tongue and a shiver went down her spine at the knowledge, she wrapped a leg around him, feeling his hardening length pressing against her. 

One of his hands reached between her legs, rubbing her clit gently ― careful to avoid scratching her. Bonnie knew what he was going for, but she had a different idea. She shoved him onto his back, smirk growing at his surprised look. Straddling his legs, Bonnie slowly sunk down onto his dick, throwing her head back as she moaned in pleasure. Kai immediately sat up, one hand massaging her breast while the other tightly wrapped around her waist. “Just like that,” he whispered into her ear, “Yes, keep going, you feel so good, Bonnie.” 

He nipped and kissed her neck, working hickies into her skin that would be blatantly obvious very soon. “What gets you hotter,” he asked, “fucking a demon or controlling one?” 

“They’re not the same thing?” She asked back, though her voice wavered as she fully lowered herself onto his lap, feeling every inch of him filling her body. 

“You little minx,” Kai said, dipping his head down to suck on her tits, sharp teeth scraping against the nipples, making her cry out and hold his head to her chest. His hips rocked up, thrusting into her, setting a slow rhythm that she soon began following, meeting his thrusts with the rise and fall of her body. “Join me, Bonnie,” he panted, pulling away from her breasts to kiss her lips again. “Come with me, leave all of this behind. Be mine, forever,” he whispered to her, begged her, really. 

She wasn’t really paying attention to him, too caught up in the stars she was seeing every time she took him in fully, he was so big, so talented with his hands and mouth. “Yes, Kai, whatever you say, just fuck me!” she yelled, yelping when he switched their positions again. 

With her once again below him, Kai began thrusting mercilessly into her, “You have no idea how amazing and perfect you are,” he breathed, though both of them were well beyond listening. “You’re beautiful, powerful, you could be unstoppable if you weren’t so damn kind,” Bonnie’s legs wrapped tightly around him, holding on tightly and moaning into his ear with every thrust, both of them losing the ability to speak coherently as they built towards their climax, calling each other’s names, their vision whiting out until Kai collapsed onto Bonnie. “Fuck,” he said after a moment, “I think I love you.”

Bonnie laughed, “You think?” she asked breathlessly.

“Hey,” he defended, “I’m a demon, it’s been a long time since I’ve felt any emotions.”

“I guess I should be flattered, then,” Bonnie said before frowning, “I… can’t say the same, I don’t think, not yet.”

“That’s fine,” Kai said, snuggling into her, his demon form shimmering away into his human one, “I can wait.” After all, he’d lived for millennia, a human lifespan was little more than a bathroom break to him. It wouldn’t take that long though, Kai was sure of it, and in the meantime they would have a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've done it, I've finally written bonkai smut and it's with actual demon Kai. There are vague ideas of a sequel to this bouncing around my head but I'm not sure if I'll do one. Thanks to the lovely Eden for the beta and thanks to all of you for reading!


End file.
